spec_evofandomcom-20200214-history
Multicelula (Thalassa)
A multicelluan is any carbon-based organism whose cells contain a nucleus (which contains genetic material, in this case chromosomes) and structures which are within membranes. Most cells also contain other membrane-bound organelles such as paramitochondria. Like all Thalassan organisms, they use oxocarbons, such as carbon suboxide (Which is made up of carbon dioxide, and ozone) as opposed to hydrocarbons. Regnums (Kingdoms) ''Mutatiozoa'' Mutatiozoa are non-photosynthesizing heterotrophs (organisms that cannot use carbon and uses organic carbon for growth) which means that they lack the ability to synthesize sugars, instead they rely on their organs to do so. The extended portions of their nervous system form neural whips, structures sheathed inside ear like extremities; which lets different species communicate via electromagnetic signals. They are aerobic, (using the cobalt-containing chemical coboglobin to transport oxygen as opposed to hemoglobin, which renders blood light pink when oxygenated and amber when not oxygenated) they rely on the gas oxygen to produce chemical energy. The advantage of using coboglobin is that they are immune to carbon monoxide poisoning, and they are more effective then other blood pigments such as hemerythin, and hemocyanin. Unlike hemoglobin, coboglobin molecules degrade every few days, to comphensate this they have a more advance biochemical apparatus to recycle and reconstitute blood pigment. The principle function of their pulmomembrane (which is similar to lungs, however only contains one chamber) is to extract oxygen from the atmosphere and to release carbon dioxide from the bloodstream. Breathing is driven by muscular action, the lungs expand and air is sucked in. Then the muscles surrounding the lungs then push the lungs, expelling the air (when deprived of oxygen) towards the ossacaeli as opposed to the nostrils. All the members goes through some kind of sexual reproduction (such as parthenogenesis, asexual and sexual). They have few specialized reproductive cells; such as the motile spermatozoa and the non-motile ova. When these cells merge, they form zygotes which continue to develop into individuals. A zygote eventually develops into a blastula. Then, it forms a gastrula with a digestive chamber, and two separate germ layers, an external ectoderm and an internal endoderm. In most cases, a mesoderm also develops between them. These germ layers then differentiate to form tissues and organs. Ossinotia Ossinotia ''is a phylum containing all descendants of ''ostolator sp. ''It is divided into two subphylums, ''tunicalatoria and pisciforma. Tunicalatoria ''is divided into two superclasses, ''theriosimilia, and sauromorpha, ''whilst pisciforma is divided into three superclasses, ''pikaiamorpha, craniolatoria, and ostorursia. All ossinotians posess a notochord and multiple areas of dense nerves, while every ossinotian outside of pikaiamorpha ''possess a cranium, a type of bone which protects the brain. Tunicalatorians possess a membrane similar to the amniotic sac which keeps amniotic fluid within the egg/womb. Cancridontia ''Cancridontia is a diverse class resembling the mammals, however of course with some major differences. Most members of Cancridontia are homeothermic, meaning that it could maintain stable body temperatures. The traits that differentiate them from other clades are; filamentous hair-like structures that consist of keratin and milk, which is the primary source of nutrition for younger individuals who lack the ability to digest solids. This “milk” contains high amounts of proteins and nutrients, which provides immunological protection; however instead of being produced in mammary glands, it is produced in a specialised organ that dissolves fat (with the aid of protein-digesting enzymes) turning it into a semi-liquid state. Cancridonts are ovoviviparous, using their thick vaginal tissue to crack the shell of their eggs. In most species, the placenta provides nourishment during pregnancy. It is also used as a developmental circulatory system before internal circulation begins. Longimallia Longimallia is a class not too different from Cancridontia (indeed they share a common ancestor) except that it lacks a fully defined placenta and they are oviviparous. They also lack hair with the exception of whiskers. The hair-like structures found in all species are actually feathers which is made up of a single follicle. Their habits are very similar to marsupials and to a lesser extent monotremes; their young are small and born under developed, and once they are born they cling to the belly hairs (instead of a marsupium) of their mothers and peck the dried areas of milk emitted from their paramammary glands (which ferments with the aid of bacteria and tastes like foul cheese). The young of Longimallians possess a special variant of canines which protrude forwards specifically used for this. Sauromoioa Sauromoioa ''is a class of basal tunicalatorians. All representatives of this clades are oviviparous while their descendants (the cancridonts) are ovoviviparous. The flightless subclass ''Rostrorynchia, ''possess a bill-like structure derived from teeth which is color yellow (due to caretenoids). Sauromoids are polikothermic (though some are gigantothermic) meaning that they require less food to survive, however as a consenquence their breeding rate is much slower than homeotherms. Sauromoids lack pseudomolars which is one of the reasons why cancridonts had outcompeted them with herbivorous niches. One of the main defining features of this clade is feathers which is used for sexual display or as insulators, some species possess muscles located at the base of the feathers so they can move them whilst attracting mates. ''Virenfoliae ''and ''Zooplantae These "plant" clades possess parachrlorophlasts, which are specialized subunits of symbiotic bacteria (which first evolved when a photosynthetic bacteria was devoured by a multicelluan cell. They contain chlorophyll (rendering plants green), and sometimes carotenoids (rendering plants yellow/ neon green) the two primary pigments used for capturing light. Both of them are photosynthetic, turning carbon dioxide, water, and sunlight into glucose, a type of sugar. They turn carbon into organic compounds that provide energy for heterotrophs. Category:Thalassa Category:Thalassan Life Category:Life Category:Alien Life Forms